nicolekeyfelfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules and Policies
Adding articles Please do not add an article, then add nothing to it. There have been several cases of articles with no content that have been deleted as of late. is one that has content with gibberish spam, while features proper content showing the proper way to edit. Also do not add fan fiction or speculation on this wiki Editing You can edit if you know what is correct. People who choose to place fake info, replace or add content with gibberish (dvbvldvfshvfhlhnvnfslinvfvhrp38ufpr9hfrpwf84hfhbdiv or aew7igj8uiehwieutj23gwqrf87w8sjeafhs for example) will have their account blocked for a total of 3 days. Users who choose to ignore any warnings and keep doing such actions, despite being blocked before, will be blocked for a longer amount of time until they are blocked permanently. Please try to talk it out with other users in a peaceful manner if you do think that any edit that you have made is correct, but another user(s) keeps on undoing it, instead of going into an "editing war" with them. Plagiarism On the other hand, do not steal articles from other wikis to make an article more fuller. They have worked hard, and it is lazy, uncreative, and unacceptable to take their articles and place them on this wiki in the exact same words. We will allow you to copy and paste as long as you immediately paraphrase the entire article. To make this wiki thrive we must use our imaginations and create quality articles. Cussing Any sort of impolite behavior like threatening one's safety, foul words, profanity, and derogatory terms will not be tolerated in any form and will result in a 3-month block. This goes the same as on chat. Cussing, name-calling, harassing, bullying and gossiping about other users are definitely not allowed. If you are caught doing this, you will first receive a warning. If you continue to do your cussing, you will be banned from chat for 1 month. If you see such, undo their edit and please report to me, Shadowwarriorsfae20 or Catscratch1. We will do our best to get back to you. Categorization Please refrain from adding trivial and oddly specific categories to character pages. It can get very cluttered and ridiculous at times. Also, categories named solely as movie titles are for the franchise in general and holding their character category, not just a place to dump the characters and have two categories serving the same purpose. Speculation Articles for projects yet-to-be-released are often the subject of speculation, meaning some editors may add unconfirmed details they assume will coincide with said character or movie. This is not allowed, as speculation and rumors can be taken as truth, when in reality, there is a high chance the information is false. For this reason, the Disney wiki only allows confirmed pieces of information for articles centering topics from both already released titles, and upcoming titles. If you have proof that your accusation is 100% accurate, a user must always add a source citation to link readers and other editors to the confirmation. The wiki must be a reliable source for accurate and truthful information for all users. If something is targeted as a "rumor", please talk about it on the Forum or write a blog post about it, but''' DO NOT''' write an article about it! You will be subject to your account being blocked if you write an article about such topics/content! Moving names Do not change names to gibberish names with no meaning (ex. Kittens and fekfivbivbir). This indicates that you are present within the wiki to purposely ruin articles, and will be blocked for the vandalism, immediately. Message Walls and chatting Please don't be rude and cuss or insult other users on the Chat or the Message Wall, or you will be blocked. On chat, please refrain from using curse words, with the exception of "heck". If used, one will receive an instant kick. If repeated, a ban from the chat. Other Things You Should Know... Lastly, this wiki is for any users to unite and share their knowledge and love for said property as much as their heart desires. This wiki is a place for holding information about anything. You can make pages about anything (ex: French fries, cars, Disney, yourself, etc.) Disrupting the community with arguments, name-calling, and rude behavior toward one another will not be allowed. If you disagree with what another user has to say, approach them politely and speak in intelligent conversation, as opposed to using ravenous attacks and threats. Doing the latter will result in both parties receiving a warning from an admin, and eventual suspension should hostile disputes continue. Be polite, courteous, and strive to be respectful of someone else's opinion. Please have a good time here!